Rica and the Thief
by BakuB
Summary: I edited the old document and deleted it, putting the new form up, I hope it's a better read this time.


RICA AND THE THIEF

She heard laughter, insanely evil laughter. it all sounded oddly familiar, too deep to be her own. "You, you brought me to life, I'm here because of you and must repay you," cackled the voice. She tried to look for the voice's owner, but she could see nothing, nothing but the foggy haze of her dream. "We will meet face to face soon, and then you will know me. it is not yet time for you to know, but all things will be known soon," the voice said. Why did it all seem so familiar? Those words the voice spoke, who would speak so arrogantly? No one she knew. She felt herself being thrown from her dream, quite literally and violently, so much so that she found herself on the floor when she awoke.

"Rica-chan, What's wrong? You seem a little tired. You know we have to cut that song today, right?" Megumi asked. "I'll be fine. Yeah, can hardly wait, that song's been going trough my mind." What was the dream about. And was the owner of that familiar laugh and voice?

At last, Rica Matsumoto and Megumi Toyoguchi arrived at the studio to record a duet for the Pokemon soundtrack.

"Matsumoto-san, Toyoguchi-san, so glad to see you again, right this way!" said one of many people who worked for the company. They followed the man first to a meeting type of room. This is where the band, their managers, and the sound studio's director was. The people in the room grew silent when the two women entered.

"Ladies, shall we get started with out meeting? The sooner we talk. The sooner we can get to the recording studio," said Matsumoto's manager.

While everyone discussed the future of Satoshi, Hikari, and Pokemon show in general, Rica was lost in thought.

The music began to play,Why was Rica so nervous?

Megumi began to sing during her part, and as that was happening, a mist began to fill the booth, chilling the room in the process.

Rica had missed her cue. While concentrating on the growing fog in the room that no one else seemed to see.

"Rica-san! Rica-san!" Megumi called, "What's wrong? it's your part." Rica could hear that laughter again, closer this time. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand grip her shoulder.

When she awoke from her nightmarish vision, everyone in the meeting room were looking at her in expectation.

"Matsumoto-san, what's wrong? You don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything today. We're concerned here," her manager spoke. "I'm sorry, didn't sleep well last night, sort of drifted off to sleep for a minute.

Somehow they got through the meeting and recording without much trouble after Megumi gave her a highlighted version to catch her up on what was talked about.

"I thought this strange day would never end. Please tell me I'm not going crazy," Rica sighed.

Rica dropped down onto the couch tiredly and turned on the TV.

* * *

Not a bad haul at all considering all the security he had to surpass to get at the goods, but it was nothing a thief of his status couldn't manage. He was the Thief King after all.

His fencer would be busy for some time trying to find places for all this loot. He grinned at the thought, he was just barely alive, barely aware of what he was, who he was, and that he was a real person, not just a fictional character any longer when he'd met his fencer. She was someone who was tough and could handle a lot of crap, but when she couldn't handle some trouble she'd found herself in, he'd been there to bail her out. She owed him a great deal, so whenever he needed anything done, he turned to her. He'd come into his own existence about a week before, now he was moving around the city like an old pro, and soon, would be time to meet one of the people who brought him into this reality.

Rica had been watching one of the anime she had worked on, but got bored with it and turned the channel.

On the first channel she stopped on was a news report.

it revolved around a jewel store robbery which normally wouldn't interest her, but it did have a strange connection and fascination to her this time. She wondered what this feeling was, but she at the same time, felt she knew the answer.

"Bakura-kun, so you're the one who broke into that place. I'm impressed," the Lady said. She had never once told her name, and he didn't ask her.

"Not just anyone could knock that place over, ya know," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, so how much you want on the spot?"

* * *

"So, did you hear about that robbery?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Rica replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, it's really strange. They pulled it off without leaving finger prints, and without letting the cameras get a really good look at them. Only an expert thief, no a king of thieves could manage a crime like that," her manager said.

She dreamt again, and having enough presence to know it was a dream, and who was causing the dream, she was going to confront him. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just show yourself?" she called out when she heard his laugh.

"Why should show myself to you?"

"Because know who your are, Bakura of Kul Elna!"

"Shit! How'd you figure me out?" Bakura said, losing his cool for only a moment. The fog died down almost completely, now they could see each other. "I guess it doesn't matter, this just simply means that my plans to meet you in person will come about sooner than imagined. How did you figure it out though? was careful, even in my hints."

"I don't know, just felt something from the time you first began coming to me in my dreams. You said brought you to life, the only way could have done that, is by giving you a voice, but only really began piecing that together when saw you on an anime. thought, 'That sounds like his voice a little.' But it all really fell into place when you robbed that jewelry shop that only the insanely rich shop at. Even then, didn't dare to believe it was you, but accepted it when my manager said that only a thief like you could have done something like that, it was a highly secure place because of how spendy everything was. it only made sense that it was you. My voice connects us."

"I see. Yes, it makes sense. had something else to say, but it seems I've forgotten. We'll see each other soon then."

Rica had a feeling of falling and was soon startled awake.

* * *

He glanced out the window as he sat in the large frame of that very window. The thief wondered how he could meet his voice and what he was going to do once he had. He said he wanted to repay her somehow and he had meant it. Maybe she would allow him to move in with her, at least until he had repaid his debt, it would be better than living in the dump of an apartment building he was living in now, he was sure the building would soon be condemned. Still it reminded him of home a fictional town that never existed, yet he felt a hurt over the loss of his people, people who never actually lived. Again he wondered why he was forced into this reality, there was no Pharaoh and no Kul Elna, so his purpose here didn't exist, but Rica became his reason, she was his purpose. Once he'd fulfilled the need to see her face to face and repaid her, what then?

it all still seemed unreal to her, she had come to terms with it, but it still was insane that an anime character had taken on a life of his own and wanted to meet her. She was almost finished with work that day, going about her daily life. As she got her jacket and things and headed for the door, she had a sense of another presence nearby. She was a little afraid, what would the one who fans nicknamed Akefia do when they met? He was a dangerous guy, she should know , she voiced him and read some of the manga revolving around him.

Bakura found the studio after much searching, and waited for Rica to get off of work.

Standing around and delaying fate wasn't helping anything, he was determined to see her and wouldn't stop until he had, all the better for them both if he was out there now, it would save time, and they would see each other at last. She took a deep breath, let out slowly, and walked out the door. Out to the parking lot she went and walked toward her parking place.

He saw her coming and began to walk up to her. He cleared his throat, hoping that wouldn't scare her too bad.

Rica turned at the sound of a clearing throat. There he was, big as life! The same wild hair, same amazing violet colored eyes, same scar that crossed his right eye but oddly enough did not take away from his looks at all. She could tell even with his modern clothing, he was muscular and strong, and he was darker skinned than most Japanese.

"Bakura, it really is your! How is that possible?" she asked.

He smiled a grin that seemed a little mischievous.

"Even I'm not sure of that, but know that am here now and am real. You're one of the people have to thank for that and the only one really cared to meet. I'm sure that this isn't the most comfortable of places to talk and we have much to tell each other, to your place perhaps?"

His directness was actually sort of refreshing to her.

"And what wrong with your place for this meeting? presume you're living somewhere, right?" Rica asked.

"Okay, we'll see my place, then you'll understand one of the reasons have to ask you something."

She followed his directions exactly and came to a stop in front of a run down building in a rougher part of town.

"You live here? This block... thought they rebuilt, they've been talking about doing it for some time now," Rica said.

"Yes, live here," he said, "Not because want to and not because can't afford something better, but because have no birth record, no ID, and no references."

"And in this place, they don't ask questions, right?" Rica asked.

"Correct. Anyway, let's go up," Bakura said.

Once inside his place and properly seated, the two began to speak.

"So what did you expect out of meeting me? am just a normal person," Rica said.

"I don't know, was hoping you could help me, just like want to help you," Bakura said.

"Help me? I've got all want. How can you help me?"

"I sense that you're lonely, and trust me that's something do know about. I've read somewhere you lost a family member, well try thinking about this, think about if they were all taken from you, think about if all your family and everyone your grew up with had been killed, then maybe you could understand my despair. And to know that upon awakening in this world, none of it was real. That you and all that you remember is a dream in the mind of some person who likes games and made a manga about it. Yes, then you begin to understand that am lonely too.

She was beginning to understand. She thought so anyway.

"Tell me about them, yourself, that day. The creator didn't get into much of that," Rica said. She was very curious abut this story, and Kazuki Takahashi was too busy of a man to answer every question directed at him so hers had gone unanswered.

"Very well, I'll tell you."

I was the second born son, my parents didn't have any other children together after me, although have reason to suspect that some of my friends may in fact have been half siblings with the way Father was. He was a drinker and abuser on top of his womanizing ways. Most of whatever profit any of us made from the art of theft, was used to feed his drinking habit. it was a wonder he came up with his idea to marry us boys off to families outside the village and outside our line of work. Of course he had his own greedy little plan in all of this, and Mother didn't bother to protest, she would have been beaten had she. By the time met my would be wife was damn sick of the thief's life and wanted to put all of it behind me. Ausette, my future wife, we were merely children when we met, but already could see she would be beautiful one day and we got along from the start. it was also the first and only time saw her before the massacre. The massacre, that's really all it can be called, we weren't prepared for it, sure we were thieves and it's a crime to steal, but did man, woman, and child alike deserve to be slaughtered and chopped up to help forge 7 gold trinkets? don't think so. The day of the massacre, my older brother and were doing our daily chores, which had doubled for me since our visit to the village of carpenters, had been a scrawny kid, it was determined needed to get stronger in order for me to properly labor as an carpenter.

The day wore slowly on and the four of us sat for supper. it wasn't much of a meal, but it was to be expected with the fact Father was just getting over his latest drinking spree, so we had no money for food.

I tried to make conversation, but Father got angry.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. He hit the table so hard it completely broke.

"What did do?" cried.

"Son, your father has a headache, you know he gets like this," Mother said.

"That doesn't excuse him breaking the table again. Do you know how hard it was for me to fix it last time?" my brother Barafin asked.

"Why can't everyone be quiet?!" Father yelled.

"You shut up, old man! I'm sick and tired of of acting like such a child!" Barafin yelled.

I was just too young and scared to do anything, so just backed away from the ruined meal and watched. Watched as Father hit my brother. Barafin spit up a tooth, and he was furious! it all happened so fast can't track it all, but at last, my brother pinned Father against a wall with a dagger held to his throat. Mother screamed at them to stop fighting. He said something to Father, a bit of a warning, something can't quite remember, and released him, then everyone went about their business and tried to forget what had just happened.

After it became dark, that's when we began to hear shouts somewhere in the town. Barafin had returned with tools to fix the table, he looked frightened when he returned to the house.

"There are soldiers here! They just started killing people, don't know why, but they've come to kill us all, just know it."

We listened carefully, not knowing what else to do, until the shouts came closer.

"They'll b comi8ng here soon and I'm not going down without a fight," Father yelled.

"Kids get to that exit we told you about, save yourselves," Mother cried, shoving us toward the secret door.

The house we lived in wasn't all that large wasn't all that large, but our great-grandfather had built the house to hold a few secrets, like secret rooms, or the secret passage to the outside.

She didn't give us any choice in the matter we were through the door before we knew it. The secret door was left open enough for us to see into the house.

We were frozen in horror, unwilling to leave right then though we had a pretty good guess as to what we would see.

Soon soldiers busted trough the door, with Father at the ready with a knife, one something like the dagger Barafin had. Some soldiers had spears, some had swords, it was evident that when they surrounded him, they would use both. And as Father lifted his hand to defend himself, he was speared by several spear wielding soldiers. The blood from the wounds covered his clothing in deep red. He staggered forward still trying to attack, and the soldiers with swords finished the job by lopping off his arms, and Father crumpled to the floor in an ever growing pool of his own blood. Some soldiers split up to search the house, and the rest converged on Mother.

Not wanting to see what would happen next began running to the exit, my brother following close behind. When we were almost to the door, Barafin stopped and looked back.

"Why do you hesitate? Let's get out of here!" cried.

"I have to go back. it's suicide but... can't just stand here and let them do this and allow them to go unpunished on this night."

"But Mother wanted you to stay alive and take care of me."

"No, Bakura, it'll be your job to get the ultimate revenge for us. You're old enough to care for yourself now, as for me, wouldn't feel right if didn't do something and teach some of these scum a lesson."

I knew there was no changing his mind and we went back together. He opened the door and shut it just enough. Again, don't know what held me there and forced me to watch, but did.

He took out his dagger to ready himself for the soldiers, and looked tearfully over at the spots where Father and Mother as he turned, the soldiers returned from their search of the other rooms. "Looks as though we've missed one," a soldier laughed. Barafin attacked before he could be surrounded, and brought down some of the soldiers. The other soldiers left, skillfully lead my brother into backing himself into a wall where they converged on him and killed him. "Hey! is that wall partially open?" one man yelled. My cover was blown! ran quickly out of the exit, closing it behind me and blending into the shadows hoping they would believe no one else but my brother had come through that secret door. did manage to hide myself behind a wall, and at times wish hadn't because from there could see them dragging men, women and children from their homes to the middle of the village square. The soldiers were having quite a time with the stubborn ones who didn't want to leave their homes, as they took to tying their arms together with rope and dragging them by horse from their homes. One man died a bloody, tore up mess from being dragged around like that. Saru, one of my father's friends, and his family, slowly backed away and ran at the first chance they got, which inspired others to do the same, soon everyone was scattered throughout the village, had to leave to a hill where could see all of the village below, would be seen as well if didn't leave, because sure enough, all villagers were found and killed on the spot.

Things were happening all over the village it was very hard to watch everything, but the screams of those meeting a bloody end met my ears. also saw many villagers cornered, stabbed, and sliced by the swords of the soldiers. Eventually they rolled out the big wagons to grab all of the severed limbs and pile them inside. in one night's time everyone knew was dead, hundreds of people, all gone. But went back to the village to see what those men were doing with those limbs of my family, friends, and all the people knew. heard some man saying something in some language didn't understand, yet seemed familiar, as others tossed the limbs into what seemed like a boiling pot of melted gold. made sure remembered that face, because it seemed important, like we would meet again one day. Then, before leaving the village, at least for the time being, grabbed the dagger still clutched in the lifeless arm of my brother and quickly grabbed the ring from his finger. That rind and dagger, they were the only things could show as proof to my brother's future wife, before at last going back for clean up of the empty Kul Elna, of course, they were finished with their evil ritual. it was horrible going back, the stench was worse than most of it, but ugly, mutilated, and maggot ridden corpses were an awful thing to expect of a child to deal with, not to mention the thick and crusted over blood everywhere. Somehow got through it all, and it was also the first time saw the wandering spirits. They comforted me.

I threw up a few times during the clean up, and dug so many graves nearly joined my people, but when was done with it all, noticed the village's vault built underground had been broken into. went to investigate and found that all the gold was missing, but in its place was a giant stone with spaces in it for seven objects to rest on.

I went in for a closer look. Actually stepping on the stone. A huge shadowy hand reached up and grabbed me with crushing force, and was having a hard time breathing, thinking it was going to kill me.

"You have the blood of Kul Elna... What brings you here?" beamed a voice.

"I-I-I am the only survivor of Kul Elna. I'm supposed to avenge my people, these chambers were broken into, so was looking into why." managed to somehow say.

"Revenge? have a deal, help me gather the seven Millennium items forged from the flesh of your people, put them in this stone to bring me into your world, and I'll make sure we'll even the score, otherwise I'll kill you here right now," the voice said.

What choice did have? didn't want to die there of all places, and it seemed we were after the same thing, so agreed.

"To basically sum it all up, left to the village of carpenters, later married, only to later lose her, and returned to attempt to avenge my people. You know the rest of the story believe," Bakura said.

"Thank you, it must have been hard for you to tell me all that. always wondered. I've asked you about yourself, what would you want to know about me?" Rica asked.

"Let's see... told you about myself, my family, my childhood, why don't we start there? A memory with you brother, perhaps?"

* * *

My first performance on stage for school, was nervous.

"School plays are nothing. We've remembered a lot more to help Mom and Dad rehearse for theater than this," Big Brother said.

"I also have to sing. What if they don't like it?"

"Nonsense, you'll do fine."

He had helped me several times remember what few lines had in the play all throughout the time of rehearsal, from the time landed the part.

Despite that was nervous, the performance went well, they even like my singing which was surprising.

"I knew you'd do well," my brother said.

"Wha--?! But you always tell me have a singing vice of a frog!" shouted.

"Oh that? was just being an annoying big brother," he laughed.

"Why, you! That's mean!" shouted, as chased him all over the backstage area.

From that time on, he became a big supporter to nearly nay kind of work did, singing, acting, and one day, the two of us were allowed to act in a real theater with out parents. That why it was hard to lose my brother when he died, we were close especially toward the end.

* * *

"I see, sounds something like my brother sometimes. He taught me quite a deal about many tings about life," Bakura said.

"And you? Tell me something about after the massacre, in your life mean," Rica said.

"As you wish."

* * *

We were at last married, and decided that wanted to show Ausette the village came from.

"But... Didn't you say everyone there is dead?" she asked.

"That just means it'll be you and me, although we won't be completely alone. I'll make sure we are when the time is right though."

She allowed me my way because was dead set on returning home. Ever since that hand grabbed me and nearly ended my life right then and there, wasn't able to put my origins as a thief and my want for revenge completely behind me.

When we first came into the village it was as quiet as a tomb. The village was falling into disrepair, it was a little sad for me, and then the spirits came out of hiding.

They were formless floating spirits, tat did seem to scare Ausette.

"Relax, you're with me, they won't hurt you," said.

"This place is creepy!" she cried, "I wish we were anywhere but here."

"is it scary here? Hmm. suppose it is for newcomers, but what happened to them all was far more frightening. don't want to leave, besides it's the four year anniversary since the massacre, feel must pay my respects. can tell them to take on human form if it's that bothersome."

"I suppose that would help since know we're not going to leave here, and if you want to pay your respects, well, understand and will let you. What say have anyway? am only a woman."

That angered me that she would think lowly of herself because of what she was, we thieves treated our women as equals, besides, the religion that the people of Egypt believed in had goddesses, so women were people, ordinary people to me. But held my tongue then, and announced my arrival to the spirits, making it known that had a visitor with me, relaying also that it would make her more comfortable if they looked as they had in life. So they complied but some, very begrudgingly did so.

it was actually sort of interesting, even to me to see them like that, to see that was taller than my childhood friends and taller than my brother by only a small amount, especially considering was now the same age as he was when he died.

"Whats' with you? Do yo think that just because you lived, got educated, and decided to bring your wife here, that you're too good for us?" Father snapped. "We have to do what you, the one survivor, says, because Heaven forbid we scare Wifey."

"You know, it's a good thing you're dead, other I'd hive no choice but educate you about how strong I've become and knock yew on your bum. The elders should have banished you that time. know wasn't even born then, but I've hear things. About how drunk you were when you did it, that hey you were caught, and it's also how the Pharaoh came to know of our village. You're the true reason the massacre happened, and were lucky you only came away with that brand on your back."

He went uncharacteristically silent... for a while.

"You'

re right, did call unwanted attention to all of us, and because of that they found out our village was made up of a pack of thieves and they destroyed us, but you can't believe that I'm completely at fault."

"Well, would never have returned if believed tat. Anyway everyone, if she finds the shrine, make sure she doesn't go down there, and tell me about it, that demon would probably kill her."

We spent peaceful days and quieter nights there, even think that Ausette might be enjoying the peace and freedom she had there, and until one day was awoken by the shout of my mother's spirit, "Get up! That girl of yours is breaking into that shrine, despite our protests!"

"What?"

I dressed quickly as could, when ran outside, could tell it was around midday, and ran through the tavern to the trap door which lie open. took the stone steps down two at a time, and ran to the former vault which was now replaced by the stone shrine. There the shadowy hand was clamped around Ausette tightly, and she gasped for air.

"Zorc! Let her go, will still fulfill our bargain, have not forgotten," yelled.

"I've no doubt that you remember our deal, but think you've gone soft. As long as she lives, as long as you have could be killed, as long as you have something to lose besides your life, you won't obey. I've seen you humans for a long time form my realm, I've watched this behavior enacted many times through the centuries have gazed into your realm.

Great. I thought, how was I to explain to a demon like him that humans are all different and that I wanted to one day get vengeance whether I died or not, and that had nothing to do with our bargain?

"If you saw all those things, did you not watch me and feel my loss? I want that rotten Pharaoh and all those who stand by him to feel my pain, they can't get away with what they did, don't you see?! I... I will, I'm just not ready now, I'm not strong enough yet." I cried, "Please, let her go and kill me now if you don't trust me!" She was beginning to weakened in his grasp, but he soon released her.

"Very well, I'll trust you to fulfill our bargain."

Needless to say, neither one of us wanted to stay in the town after that, but I knew I would return each year at the very least. A few months after that, Ausette was with child, but there was a miscarriage, it was a girl, and the doctor believed it would be dangerous if we tried again. But of course there was no way to control that sort of thing other than abstaining, and asking a man, let alone two who were teens in love that, was impossible. And... years later, she was pregnant again. She went full term and died giving birth to our son. He was sick from the start, with some kind of fever, he ate well from what the woman I asked to nurse him told me, but tow days later, he died too.

* * *

"... such horrible things! I don't want to talk about it any more," Bakura growled, but the pain was there in his eyes.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know what more I can say, I'm sorry," Rica spoke softly.

"You... You want to leave , don't you? Go back to your home? Will you take me with you? I can't stay here, it reminds me too much of the world I came from. I'll try not to be of any trouble, I'll even get a job."

* * *

"Are you sure you've got it all now?" She asked.

"Yep, this is all, I don't care about everything else, just the basics, clothes, food and just a few items."

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

Rica's apartment was a suite of sorts, three bedrooms, two bathrooms a living room, and a large room she used to entertain, aside from the usual kitchen. And over the last few months, she found herself entertaining quite a bit, friends, people she knew from work, that sort of thing. She just hoped Bakura's sudden appearance in her life and her home didn't look suspicious.

* * *

Bakura wondered what she was thinking about as Rica showed him around the apartment, she sure didn't seem into what what she was doing. He could only guess as to how it could appear with him thee.

"Don't worry, I have some connections in this city, I will have some official looking documents, soon," he said.

"This will be your room. It used to be my brother's room when he'd visit, please make yourself comfortable. And I'm not that worried about your papers right now. You'll need them for getting a job, but I'm not really concerned abut that right away. It takes a while to find a good job in this city."

* * *

It was late and he laid on top of the bed trying to sleep, but sleep would not come. Rica was most likely asleep in the room next door. Finally, with a frustrated groan, he sat up, dressed and left into the cool night air.

He walked around hoping to get tired enough to sleep, but his thiefly instincts kicked in, he had to steal something or he would go crazy.

So he walked around, looking at the neighborhood until he came to a store. Not just any store, an electronics store! The digital cameras and camera phones would be worth quite a bit. Breaking into the place would be easy, and once inside, he would know where the surveillance cameras were, and where the alarms were and even about how much time he would have before anyone would show up.

* * *

"What are you doing here this time of night?" the Lady asked.

"Don't you remember? We met here at around this time nearly two weeks ago, don't tell me tat it didn't mean much to you," Bakura laughed.

"It meant plenty, especially when you wen off to live with your celebrity!" the Lady yelled.

"I've already told you about myself, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for here."

"I suppose that's true. So, why did you bring me this stuff. I'm still trying to work the last bit of merchandise from your last heist into the market."

"Because I have a favor to ask," Bakura said, grinning impishly.

* * *

He ended up staying the night at her place. Wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last either.

When he fell asleep, he dreamt of the past.

Ausette was having labor pains, the time was fast approaching.

"Just hang on, eh doctor and the midwife are on their way," Bakura cried. She was in so much pain, he could hardly bear being near her. Thee was a knock on the door, so he left her side to answer it. It was the doctor, midwife, and a few of Ausette's family. The whole thing was long, painful, and very bloody, Bakura couldn't remember seeing so much blood in one place aside from what happened in Kul Elna, but at last, their son was born.

"I'm sorry, she's lost too much blood, our wife will die," said the doctor.

Suddenly it seemed as if it were only the three of them in the whole world.

"I'm sorry, Bakura, I'm sorry. I know you'll take care of our son. I just wish it didn't have to be this way," Ausette cried. In a moment she was gone, and the family mourned together. But the baby, outwardly, everything appeared normal except that he had a fever that grew with each day. On the second day of the baby's life when the baby died, Bakura held him and wouldn't let anyone take the baby for hours. At last, when even he noticed how cold the tiny little body was, and there was no use in denying it any longer, he let his wife's family take and bury the child beside his mother and dead sibling in the graveyard, which he followed them out to and stood grieving and crying for days, not eating , not sleeping, not drinking, and not straying from that spot. Slowly he filled with a deep rage. He laughed,, "So it seems I carry a curse all because I survived. This is all that Pharaoh's fault, I have to take revenge!"

* * *

Bakura awoke, it was morning, and the Lady was already up and dressed, having coffee. He got up and dressed and joined her. She handed him some coffee, to which he grunted and took a sip. When the coffee began to work, waking him, sh smelled something that stunk. He sniffed the air trying to figure out what it was and where.

"What's wrong?" Lady asked.

He didn't answer and continued to sniff around. He couldn't figure it out. At last he picked up his cup, and as he put it to his lips, he smelled the stink. It was then he realized it was him. Of course, what with the night the two of them had, he was bout to seat and stink."It's me..." he groaned. "Could I use your shower?"

"Sure, and I got the call from our man just before you got up, by the time you get out of the shower he should be here with your identification things."

Just as she said, when he was out and redressed, the man who could make new identities, was there with everything from a driver's license, to passports and birth records, all of which he would have to keep straight.

After a little instruction, the man left the two alone once again.

"So, are you in love with that voice actress or what?" she said. "Because it was clear you weren't thinking about me last night."

"Yes, I think I do," Bakura answered.

"She's lucky to have you. You should get back to her soon, but I hope this isn't the last time we see each, you give me good business, and I still owe you."

"I'll be in touch."

* * *

Rica sat at the table in the kitchen, tapping her fingers nervously. Where in the world was that man?

Suddenly she heard the front door open and click shut.

She had to force herself to sit back down, if she were to meet him, she felt she might blow up at him and she wanted to remain calm.

Bakura passed into the kitchen and froze when he saw her sitting at the table. He could clearly see she was angry. "Explain," she growled in a manner that sounded much like his voice, unrolling a newspaper and pointing furiously at an article. It was about his robbery, he had left no clue so how did she know it was his doing?

"Don't try to claim it wasn't you, I hear you leave and never come back until just now." She said, "After you left I couldn't sleep, and hour hair is wet! It didn't rain at all, where have you been all night?! What were you doing to get wet?!"

"I've been brutally honest with you so far, and I'm going to remain honest. I did rob that place, I brought the loot to his I know who fences things for me, she took me back to her place, we slept together, and when I woke up, I had a shower. She does not mean a thing to me, we are simply business partners. I couldn't sleep last night, and i was lonely and horny as hell, and I couldn't ask you to, I'm sure it wouldn't have been received well if I had, and I respect you too much to ask that so soon.

"You what?! How could yo sleep around like that?! Do you even know her name?!"

"No, I don't. I don't care to know either, rather not have any more connection t her than I already do, it's safer for me, for her, and even for you now that you're involved with me, but I like this, you're jealous that means you care.

* * *

It was weeks later. Rica had forgiven Bakura a few days after, and now she was hosting a party of co-workers and friends, nothing major, but there were drinks and questions about Rica's sudden want for a roommate, she got the feeling that he was not really welcome in their group. He now had a job with a construction crew, making good money so that wasn't a problem. It was because he was so different from them, wasn't it? Maybe she was imagining it. Some time during the party, the two of them were talking, standing sort of close together. Suddenly, someone bumped Bakura and he stumbled forward. He was unable to catch himself in time and stumbled into Rica into an awkward sort of kiss. His face darkened in a deep blush at first, then he got angry. "Sorry," the young man said. That guy had come with her manager, someone new to the agency probably.

"You should be, stumbling into me and taking me by surprise!" he growled. It took everything he had to keep from busting the kid's lip. Sure he'd had a few drinks, but it was not enough to impair him that much, it had to be the kid's fault he tripped.

Rica was a little shocked over the situation, but quickly recovering, she stepped in and told the young man to go about his business. Oddly enough Bakura quickly calmed down and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I should have been able to catch myself, I didn't want to bump into you like that," he said.

"Ah, the whole thief's pride thing, I see," she laughed.

"Well... that's part of it."

* * *

The rest of the party seemed to go fine, and Rica said her good-byes to everyone at the door as they left.

"That was fun, first type of party like this I've been to. The drunken parties Father would host at our place, and the one I crashed at the palace are pretty much my only experiences with such things," Bakura said.. He was sitting on the couch like a regular guy, completely relaxed. She joined him, sitting by his side. "You had a rough time of it. Although I've never had it completely easy, I've had tings much better than you, sometimes we're so different, it's scary," she said.

"We've got a bit in common too. We both like food and music, acting and we get along well."

He just looked at her in adoration.

"What? What's wrong?" Rica asked blushing.

Slowly Bakura leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers in a sweet and quirk closed mouth kiss.

"There. That's what our first kiss should have been like," he laughed.

"Our first kiss? You mean you actually consider back then to be... wait... what's going on here?" Rica said.

"Uh, well... " Bakura stammered. "Well, it's like this... Remember when I told you that one lady meant nothing to me, I meant it. When I first came to this reality. I was without a purpose and I pursued you to have one,when we met, well.. I was strongly attracted to you, but to have someone listen to every little thing about my past and hat have them judging me or getting bored with the topic, well, I've... I've developed feeling for you."

Rica blushed and said nothing, she wasn't really sure what to say.

* * *

"So Rica-chan, what's with your roommate? Where's he from?" Megumi asked.

"He's Egyptian, when I decided I wanted to have a roommate, he happened to be there. We got along from the start, so I felt no need to take out an ad, and allowed him to stay with me."

"So what's with that scar, it's not self inflicted, is it?"

"No, her mouthed off t the wrong people and they gave him that, that's one of the reasons he moved away to our country." She said, "He kept getting into trouble."

"And...? Are you guys more than just friends?"

"Honestly? I'[m confused about the whole thing, but we're going to try the date thing."

"Well good for you! At least you have someone."

* * *

They were at a movie. Not a formal date, just a little something to do on a day they both had off of work.

Rica was bored and nervous, bored because the movie was one she'd seen before, nervous out of the fact that it seemed like a date and she was unsure she wanted their friendship to be more yet/

Bakura sensed that Rica was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Don't yo want to be here?" he asked.

"No, I've seen this movie before. I'm one the actors who dubbed over from English."

"Ah, I see. Why didn't you say so? Hmm... I do hear a resemblance now that you say something.."

They then left their seats, and out the way they came.

"So now what will we do?" she asked. "This isn't a real date, is it?"you it wasn't isn't' that enough? By the Gods I swear sometimes it seems like men and women speak another language! I want to familiarize myself more with the city before we make plans like that."

"You don't have to bite my head off! I was just asking, and to me it felt you were expecting something from me, I don't know what, but it did."

"Okay, okay. It was a misunderstanding, I'm sorry."

They continued to walk, almost reaching the car at the end of the parking lot. Bakura saw from across the street that men were coming and he somehow knew they wanted him. They smelled of trouble.

"Now , don't argue with me, see those men over there coming this way? They're trouble, I don't want them thinking we're connected so get in the car and drive away.

They surrounded him. "What's up guys? Is there something you want?" Bakura laughed, acting as innocent as he could.

"This woman, have you seen her?" one man asked, flashing a picture of the lady he knew. He made no noticeable signs of recognition.

"We have reason to suspect that you do know her! You see, you left one of our men alive long enough to tell us someone matching your description did that to them," another man said.

"You see, over a month ago now, we sent our men out to deal with a problem we Ruth that woman, and they all came back dead, with lonely the alive long enough to tell us about it," a third man said.

"And, if you don't start telling us the truth, we can't say what might happen to that beautiful voice actress we saw with you, whether she's involved with you or not," the second man spoke.

"Tsk. Then I guess i"d better see to it death comes quick so you haven time to tell what you know."

The men came closer yet to Bakura. He slowly worked the dagger out of its sheath, a dagger that he had used the curved blade of that night he saved the lady, the same one Barafin once owned. He quickly charged at one of the men. Down the man fell, but before he did, caught Bakura with a knife shot of his own. Bakura hissed and clutched his side for a moment, then continued the fight.

Two men came at, but a dull glowing blur surrounded them and they dropped. The last two hesitated for only a moment before turning tail to run. Bakura threw himself and manged to tackle both. He knocked one man out with a hard punch so he could deal with the other without worry.

"You know, you guys have awakened the beast within me. I may just go and wipe out the rest of our pathetic group out just for the hell of it when I'm done with you guys. What shall I do with you, what shall I do?" laughed Bakura with an evil chuckle.

The man began to get up and try to run again, only to have Bakura grab him, stopping him from leaving again.

"Wait a minute, you're the who like to threaten women, oh, I am going to have fun killing you!"

* * *

Rica hadn't heard a sound coming from the area Bakura had gone. She was worried! Had they hurt him? Was he okay? Was he lying on ground bleeding to death? She turned the key in the ignition and started the car. Just then she heard a knock on the front passenger window. It was Bakura, he looked like hell! She quickly unlocked eh door and opened it for him.

"Bakura! What happened? There's blood all over you!"

"Most of it is theirs, they threatened you and that lady I know but one of them tagged me pretty good. It's not very deep, but hurts like hell, especially when a couple of them bastards kicked me on that side."

"Let me see the wound."

He lifted his shirt and showed her.

"It's still bleeding pretty fast, maybe the wound is deeper than you thought. I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No. I'm not going to the hospital, I know those guys will be watching for me there. They're only a small wannabe gang, there's just few of them left now, but they know about me and will probably try to kill me, no, I have a friend, I'll tell you where to go."

* * *

There was a knock on the door of a man who was a licensed doctor at a nearby hospital, but this man, so dedicated to his work, held a private clinic in his own home. So he expected the knock may be one of his many patients.

He answered the door and immediately gasped upon the sight before him.

"Bakura, I haven't seen you banged up like this in a while."

"Shove it! Same gang as last time I was stabbed, but I took them out. Hear anything from Onna?" (Japanese for woman.)

"Nothing since you came in here with her that other time, now where is the cut?"

"I guess I'll have to call her and make sure she's okay when we're through here," Bakura said, lifting his shirt over his head. The doctor dabbed at the wound with an alcohol filled cotton swab. Bakura's breath hitched as the swab touched the broken skin, and he let a small groan escape.

Rica just stood over by herself, not knowing what she could add to the situation.

"The cut seems fine, should heal nicely if cleaned and cared for properly," the doctor said, bandaging the wound, at last turning to Rica, "Does he live with you?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good, I'll trust you with my orders, he can be stubborn. He will need to take these for pain every few hours, and I trust you'll know when to clean and dress his cut and notice for signs of infection."

"I believe you can trust me."

* * *

Bakura had phoned from the doctor's house to the lady's cell phone and found he was fine, nothing had happened.

Upon finding his out he and Rica left back to her place. For a couple of days, Bakura slept a lot. It was a natural part of eh healing process. Rica fed him, gave him his meds, and cleaned the cut often. By the third evening, he was more alert and became more active.

One morning when Rica woke up, Bakura was gone!

"Where did he go?" she wondered, and worried.

* * *

He was as cool as could be when he rigged up the explosives up to the warehouse where the tiny Saonoma gang gathered often, and by luck what remained of it was there now, discussing what they should do about him. Bakura chuckled when he saw it, this was exactly what he was hoping for, and just like that, he pushed the button and set the bomb off. Problem solved.!

Bakura stopped off at the Lady's place for a short visit, before at last going home.

* * *

Rica was watching the news when he came in.

She glanced up at him for a moment before returning to the TV. "So, you did what you said you would. You made sure those guys won't bother us anymore, but you were still running a fever the last I checked. Don't you see? You could get really sick!"

"It's either die of a cold, which probably isn't a pleasant death, or have a long, slow, and painful one. I think I'd rather choose the unpleasant over the agonizing death."

"But... you don't seem to understand, I nearly died of illness. I lost my brother not long before that, I just don't want to lose you that way."

"Oh? So you do care about me. I like that. For your information my fever's gone though."

* * *

"Come on already! We have to get you new clothes, don worry I won't pick anything embarrassing. I had a brother I used to buy clothes for, besides it's for you we're doing this, you have say in what we get. You only have four outfits as it is, what happens if I don't get to the laundry for a while? Rica asked.

Bakura frowned, "What's in it for me aside from the obvious? More clothes.

"You won't have to pay for them, I'll buy," she said.

"I never paid anything for any of my clothes," he grumbled.

"I know you stole three of the outfits you own, but you'll get so much more and come by it honestly even if I'm the one paying for them."

It seemed saying no was not an option to him so, he went along.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he was pulled into the first of probably many stores.

This store had more than just clothes it seemed to have many interesting items.

"I also thought that since we're here, we might as well get you some things you'll need," Rica said, leading him down the personal care aisle.

Bakura took a deep breath an let it out in a bored groan. A razor and foam was dropped into the cart shortly, followed by some deodorant. There a big argument over the aftershave and cologne, consisting of the fact the odors were too strong for his liking. "How am i supposed to be able to smell danger with this overpowering scent on me? You know, there are some other people out there that would do me harm. Don't you I should have every advantage against them I can?

"Fine. Aftershave only, this is the mildest smelling stuff and you'll only need to use it when you shave."

"How about no? I'm not a pansy from this weak day and age, we didn't have aftershave. Not one of you so-called civilized people would survive in my world and you know it!"

"Okay, have it your way," she sighed.

"It's to keep us safe above all, trust me."

Along the rest of the trip around the store, Bakura amused himself when not trying on clothes, by looking at the knives, electronics, and even camping gear they had there.

He kept their locations in mind so he could remember where to return.

The it was on to other stores.

Rica thought things were going really well, even with small arguments on clothing choices, still, she felt they were bonding. Bakura was happy when they reached the shoe store, he only had a pair of hiking boots aside from the pair of shoes that were more slippers or moccasins, from his past, the time he knew well.

* * *

After going into the fifth shop, Bakura was fed up with shopping. He schemed of a way to get done sooner. He soon thought of a good way, and quickly pocketed a small calculator, then quickly slipped it into a rude customer's pocket. If he figured things right, there would be made a big deal over the shoplifting, and that wouldn't sit well with Rica's shopping plans.

Sure enough, he kept on acting interested, stalling for time while waiting for the rowdy shopper to leave, and things went as planned. Even eh police showed up.

"Uh, I don't think we want to stick around for this, let's just get what we picked out and go," Rica said.

* * *

Once back at home, things put away , they were able to relax and enjoy TV, but Bakura hardly paid attention to it, he couldn't look away from Rica.

Rica felt his eyes were on her, finally she turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lightly laughed, brushing the bangs from her face.

Suddenly, it felt as if the TV wasn't even on, and the rest of the apartment or world for that matter, didn't exist to them they were caught up in a moment.

Rica blushed and didn't know what to say or do.

Bakura grabbed her and just held her close to him, satisfied with just that alone. For the time being at least.

* * *

Rica got very busy with work, it seemed almost overnight! Asked to appear somewhere one day, recording both for voice work another day, and conventions left and right, the two hardly had any time together until about a month later.

Then everything seemed to fall into place for their first date.

Rica had heard a restaurant was opening and it just so happened Bakura had reserved a place for them.

The place was a nice restaurant, with western style foods as well as Asian foods.

"Don't worry about a thing. It's all my treat," Bakura smiled.

"Okay, what happened now? Where's all this money coming from?" Rica groaned.

"From that jewelry store, I'm not foolish enough to spend that all up."

Bakura had a steak dinner with potatoes and vegetables,which he seemed to enjoy.

Rica ordered soup and some kind of finger sandwiches to go with it.

When they ate their fill, it was on to the next place.

"Now this is something I know you'll enjoy," Bakura said. He lead the way with a blindfolded Rica holding on for dear life to him. They went down a long hallway, Rica focused on the sound their feet made on a smooth hard floor. She could only assume it was some sort of tile floor, and listening to those sounds served to calm her. At last, they reached a door, and as soon as they were inside the room, the blindfold was removed. It was a karaoke club!

* * *

The night continued with the two enjoying the other's company. At last they returned home.

"I'd say I would call you, but that's a little pointless since we live together," Bakura laughed.

"Mm. I had a nice time anyway," Rica said.

"That's good, I did too."

And after a long awkward silence, he leaned in a gave her a kiss. This time, she was willing, and submitter to him. When they broke the kiss, it was as if a break in a wall allowed light through, and they were closer to breaking down a barrier between them.

Bakura fund himself laughing a s he once had when he still had some of his innocence.

* * *

He couldn't sleep again... not with here there beside him, and if she knew of the struggle he had going through his mind that screamed through out his body, she would probably leave him in his bed alone, or tell him to leave, get out of the apartment for a while and do whatever he had to, to calm himself down. He was going to do the second option. Slowly he moved and got up from the bed, and rumble for shoes and a jacket in the dark.

She woke then and asked him where he was going.

"I'm going out for a while. My phone will be shut off while I'm gone, but I'll call you to let you know I'm fine when i turn it back on," he said coldly.

"Bakura, what's going on? What are yo going to do?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go see her again! I'll call you soon."

"Why her? Why now?"

"Rica, don't start that again! She doesn't mean anything to me, Hell, I don't even know her Goddamn name, just let me go before I do something we'll regret!"

She didn't say another word and let him go. Of course she couldn't get back to sleep and sleep there in his bed of all places, but she also couldn't pretend she knew what on earth he was going through. She wondered if just cuddling with him in his bed was what brought this on.

* * *

He hated this side of himself, hated that he'd stormed out the way he had. Bakura wondered if that sliver of Zorc's soul within him was the cause of this "hunger" that was driving him crazy, that if he had not left, he might have raped... No, he could not allow himself to think about that. He just hoped seeing the lady would satisfy him for a while.

"Bakura, what's the matter with you? I've never seen you looking like that before, you're scaring me!" the Lady said.

He softened his gaze as best he could. "Sorry," he said, "I've been going crazy, I can't seem to relax either. Maybe I can at your place."

She led him away, to her place quietly, she could tell he was not his usual self and she didn't know quite how she should act.

* * *

Rica made a pot of coffee fr herself and sat down at the table with the phone by her, debating on whether or not she should call someone and ask their opinion about the situation she was in. She decided she didn't care who she woke up, she was going to talk it out or she would go crazy too.

* * *

It was evident what he was after and that he was in no mood for small talk, so they went straight for her room. Bakura wasted no time getting them out of their clothes.

* * *

"Uh-huh. Yes, you really think so? ... well, yes I do, that 's why this worried me. Okay, thank you and sorry for waking you, bye," Rica said. When she hung up, she sighed heavily and sipped on her cup of coffee. There was no way she was going to take that advice, another friend she talked to before had better advice. While she was thinking about that, the phone rang. She answered it on the second ring.

"It's me. I'm on my way back home," she heard Bakura's voice say.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," she answered.

* * *

If it were possible, Bakura seemed to be in an even worse mood than before he had left.

"What's wrong?" Rica asked.

""After all that, I couldn't even do anything. By the Gods, I swear I was better off in my own world sometimes!" Bakura growled.

"That's good, because I don't want you seeing her, we're dating now."

"WHAT?! Are you ordering me around?! Do you want me to hurt you?!"

"You won't hurt me, you forget I know you."

"What are you saying then?"

"You can see her to talk or whatever, but I love you and will not share you with anyone. I want you."

* * *

Bakura was in a dream that was more than just a dream to him. He was communicating with the spirits beyond. The spirits of his village, the spirits of Ausette and the babies, the spirits of Ryou's mother and Amane, his sister, his second family. He sat telling them all about being brought into this world and all the things he did before he had met and gone to live with Rica, and as many as he could think to tell them about his life now, that he was completely happy again.

"Mmm. Rica? Where are you?" he managed, sleep still in his voice. When he sat up, he saw she'd left a note for him.

It read:

I didn't want to wake you, you looked too peaceful lying there. I went on ahead to work, probably won't be back until evening. I'll see you later tonight, I love you.

He then looked at the time. "Shit! I'm going to be late for work!"

"You're just in time to get your last paycheck Bakura, they're laying you off. It's nothing personal, they're cutting quite a few people. I was on that list too," Toshi, one of his co-workers said.

"Really? Then what will you move on to? This is the last I'll probably see of you."

"Me? I was thinking I'd probably go back to work in the family's store, you?"

"I'm really not sure."

"Well, if you want, I'll put in a word for you at the store."

* * *

Rica returned in the evening as she thought she would, to find Bakura sitting there at the kitchen table looking at the newspaper.

By the way he was sitting, he seemed upset.

"What's the matter now?" she asked.

"I got laid off," he frowned.

"That's some good timing actually. I got word I'll be traveling soon. I've been asked to appear at different conventions, I want you to come with me, one of the places I'm traveling to is Cairo, Egypt."

* * *

Traveling together, staying in good hotels, the two were having a lot of fun. Plus Bakura was able to get into to conventions for free with backstage passes. When Bakura realized that people liked to dress up like anime characters at conventions, he got the idea that maybe he should dress in his old clothes and see what people thought about it.

People were impressed and paid much more attention to him than he wanted

"Is that a wig?"

"How did you get that scar?"

"What are those clothes made of?

"Would you sign my autograph book?

He signed his name out of habit in hieroglyphs.

"No, it's my real hair and natural color. I mouthed off to a rowdy bunch and they held me down and carved this into my skin. There are made of real linen."

"There you are! See, I told you that dressing that way would get you noticed. I'm heading over to where my panel table is," Rica said.

"Wait, Rica," Bakura said, and pulled her in for a kiss, "See you over there in a few." He winked as he let her go. "Whoa. He's got a girl."

"Why do you two sound so much alike? That's pretty weird."

"Well, I don't envy them."

Hey! What are you trying to pull? I asked yo to sign this, and you doodle on here?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you why. Uh, what was that? Oh, I see. I did that again, did I? It's not doodles, it's hieroglyphs: I got so good at writing that way that sometimes I do it without thinking. Sorry."

* * *

There were skits, and door prizes, and food stands and places to buy shirts and Cd's, and many other things to watch or do there. Bakura at last moseyed over to the Pokemon panel, and sat down in the audience.

He was entertained by things that all the in the panel had to say. All attention went to Rica when she sang, as he knew, would be the case. She was a good singer, and everyone always, seemed to want her to sing wherever she went, even at a panel like this.

When at last it was time for the audience to ask the panel questions, after a few questions were asked, Bakura got up to ask something. He took one of his rigs off, and walked toward the tables.

"Ms. Matsumoto, we've known each other months now, and I'm not sure how to ask this in front of all of these people, but I guess direct is best. Will you be my wife?" he asked, giving her the ring, also mumbling to her, "I can't take these fan girls much longer."

"Yes," she grinned as she slipped the ring on her left hand.

* * *

Then the prizes for best skit, best banners, and best cosplay and other such prizes were awarded. Bakura was surprised and upset with the fuss made over him when he won best cosplay, especially since he felt that since he was the real deal, he didn't deserve the prize, also considering he was with one of the guests in the panel, he didn't think he should have been qualified for any sort of prize.

* * *

"Damn, I thought that night would never end! Nest time I'm sticking with you and wearing everyday clothes because you have no idea how many people were trying to look up my linens! And it wasn't only fan girls trying to do that!" Bakura shuddered, "I don't even want to think about what they were hoping to see under there."

Rica couldn't help laughing, but she supposed that would give her the creeps and make her angry, too.

* * *

After a few more stops, the at last landed in Egypt and put things away in their room before venturing out to the hotel's cafe to eat, and plan their next activity before they were to go to the convention.

"Well, I'm all for going to the spot where my village should be, but that so, I guess I'm game to whatever idea you may have."

"I think one of the things I want to do is go for a swim in the pool here. It's so hot and dry in Egypt."

"Oh? And what will we do in between now and the time we go swimming?" he asked suggestively.

"We could try out the bed in our room," she replied with a wink.

* * *

After returning another convention, the two returned to their room tired, but happy.

"We'll go in the morning, out toward the village. I-I don't know what I expect out of going there, there probably isn't anything out there at all, but I have to do it."

"I understand. It's for your peace of mind, you won't be able to rest one way or another until you know for sure what's out there, right? How are we getting out there and back with everything we'll need though?"

"We'll get four canteens of water, and rent a couple of horses. We should be back by the time hey wonder where we are."

* * *

There they were at the Valley of the Kins. The first tour bus of the day was arriving at the site of the Great Pyramids, and on horseback were the couple taking it all in, then Bakura skillfully turned his horse without much effort, and without losing speed. Rica had a little trouble keeping up, but onward they went, moving south of the valley. Just as they were beginning to give up on finding anything, Bakura saw what appeared to be buildings in the distance. He rushed forward, leaving a dust trail behind him. Rica urged her horse to go faster and caught up quickly.

Soon, the dunes seemed to shrink and fade, then, before them lay a broken and depressing city, Kul Elna.

"Well, I'll be... It is here."

"Say here with the horses, I'm going to check thins out."

Of course what he wanted to know was how much of his past had become reality. He went straight to where he remembered the tavern being, walked inside and looked all around the floor for it. There wasn't even a scratch in the floor to indicate there had ever been a trap door to a town vault, but he still didn't feel at ease, could it have been in a different building and he was just mistaken with his memory? He checked and every building he could. No vault! It seemed he was in the clear, and didn't have an evil god to worry about ruining this life for him, he was free!

This made him so happy, he shouted his joy and he ran to tell Rica the news.

* * *

All Rica knew for sure for about two minutes was that Bakura was excited, and that the word "free" was tossed in every now and then.

At last, he calmed enough to communicate that Zorc still didn't exist in this world, so they were free to live in peace together. That's when the spirits stirred from their rest, formless, but numerous.

Strange, he thought, she doesn't seem afraid of them at all. This could be a pleasant visit.

"You aren't afraid?" he asked.

"No, but I would prefer it if I could see what they did look like. I don't want to say something stupid like, 'Are you his mother?' and it turns out to be some man not even related to you."

Bakura turned to them and spoke to them in ancient words, they swirled around him, covering him from view before finally flying around and landing again, changing forms.

It was an amazing sight to watch them become more human in appearance. Somehow, the sight touched Rica, maybe she finally understood what Bakura lost, that the reality finally sunk in.

"What's she crying for?" one of the children said.

Rica looked up confusedly, she understood his words!

"She can understand us, can't she?"

She nodded. Rica thought the reason may have because spirits spoke a sort of telepathy, or that they speak to the heart, instead of the brain.

"Can you understand me?" she asked.

It seemed they couldn't, but no matter, she had an interpreter. And they didn't have a lot of time to spend there on that day, so it wouldn't be needed as much.

"Come on, let me show you my place."

* * *

After a tour of Bakura's old home, they left back to the city on horseback, and returned to the hotel.

One last convention in Egypt and they would move on again.

* * *

This is where this tale really ends, but in conclusion to this story, IO tell you these things: The two married on the year anniversary of Bakura's birth into the real world. Rica continues to do voice work and sing, but as far as anyone knows she has brought life to only one of her many characters. Bakura went on to work in his friend's store where he later became a manager there, also giving anti-theft tips, hoping to stop shoplifters from becoming like him.

The two of them are very happy together and are expecting their first child soon.


End file.
